1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sense amplifier and a data sensing method thereof, and more particularly to a sense amplifier and sensing method for reducing the data sensing time.
2. Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of the semiconductor process technique, a voltage level of an operating voltage for an integrated circuit is getting lower. For non-volatile memory cell, a current level of a cell current flowing to a sense amplifier is small when the voltage level of the operating voltage is low (ex. VDD=1.5V/1.2V or 1.0V). When data in the non-volatile memory cell is sensed by a sense amplifier, a long time is needed for the current of the cell to charge a bit line. That is, a data sensing time for a voltage level on a sensing end to rise to larger than a trigger level is long, and the performance of the non-volatile memory cell is limited.